tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Vacation Locations
Vacation locations open up at level 20 with Tiny Beach, and level 30 Toy village, with one other locations to be introduced later. Can be unlocked Early for 125 each On The Beach Cost 75,000 or 125 It appears your vacation is going to cost quite a bit. Boats *Upgrades increase how many fish are caught with each fishing trip. *Upgrades for bells can apparently be bought at any level. Boat 1 Cost 25,000 Level Required 30 Boat 2 Cost 50,000 Level Required 34 Boat 3 Cost 75,000 Level Required 38 Luxurious Boat 1 Cost 50 Level Required 30 Luxurious Boat 2 Cost 50 Level Required 40 Beach Home You have separate beach home here that can be upgraded. You can also choose to set the beach map as your main map on the beach home's menu. This means that whenever you start the game you will first see the Tiny Beach and so will your neighbor when they visit. Upgrade for bells can apparently be bought at any level. The Animal Barn Cost 1,000 and is shared across the farm and locations. So you can bring all your favorite animals out on vacation with you. Tiny Beach Animal Certification Just like on the farm, certificates can be bought for Gold which are locked by your level, or you can buy them for bells. Buying one type does not effect the pricing of the other. Fish * When you upgrade a boat it not only unlocks new fish but the yield is mutliplied by the level the boat. *Luxurious Fishing Boats can raise any of the fishing boat fish and have their own fish for upgrades. Fishing Boat Fish Luxurious Fishing Boat Fish *Yield and profit were calculated from a level 1 Boat for all fish Gold Producing Beach Fish I know a whale is not a fish, but it is here anyways. You can buy more then one of the fish, but that is level locked. Toy Village Cost 75,000 or 125 The New Toy Village seems likes it is going to just expensive as the Tiny Beach Village Map You have separate Toy Village home here, and you can upgrade the map size 5 times. You can also choose to set the village map as your main map on the village home's menu. This means that whenever you start the game you will first see the Toy Village and so will your neighbor when they visit.. Upgrade for bells can apparently be bought at any level. The Animal Barn You start with animal barn and it shared across the farm and locations. So you can bring all your favorite animals out on vacation with you. Toy Village Animal Certification Just like on the farm, certificates can be bought for Gold which are locked by your level, or you can buy them for bells. Buying one type does not effect the pricing of the other. Santa's Magic Sock Cost 1000 Santa Magic Sock can produce toys, but these toys needs to assembled with love. 10 Love, 5 Parts 1,500 each, 1 Token of friendship you gain 1/10 of this for each friend you visit to daily limit of 15. So every 2 days you can get 3 total or can buy them for 2 each. You get a random Decoration some of them not available in the shop. Toys you can not buy from Shop that Santa's Magic shop has been known to produce